


Her love burns like a lightning, honey (I never learn, I never learn)

by Molko_Niehaus



Series: These songs that make my stupid heart ache [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Heavy Angst, Love, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), risk pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molko_Niehaus/pseuds/Molko_Niehaus
Summary: She can remember the few times that she saw Lexa in pain.But never, never like this. Face contorted in despair, tears running through her cheeks, solid grip on the headboard as her bones would break right there. And that voice, gasping, looking for a breath that wasn’t coming quite easily.[...]It feels like Lexa doesn’t want to be strong anymore.It feels like she can’t do it.And she is scared.- Clarke, please… - She tries again. – Please, Clarke.- Save her.[The one which Lexa is pregnant and there's a lot of angst and feels because reasons.]





	Her love burns like a lightning, honey (I never learn, I never learn)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, english is not my first language.
> 
> This fanfiction has a music theme which is I Never Learn, from Lykke Li. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SrEdAeGj6Y
> 
> It must have an ending (or not).
> 
> To my starcrossed lover.

 

 [By the fallen stars  
Lonely chimes, sing of pain  
There's a storm, only love remains]

 

I

 

She can remember the few times that she saw Lexa in pain.

 

But never, never like this. Face contorted in despair, tears running through her cheeks, solid grip on the headboard as her bones would break right there. And that voice, gasping, looking for a breath that wasn’t coming quite easily.

 

\- Clarke… - She calls, breathless. – Clarke, please…

 

\- I’m right here. – Clarke answers immediately. - Ste yuj, my love. – She reaches one elbow with her right hand – the left one is holding Lexa’s thigs open, soothing the sweaty, flushed skin. – Ste yuj. – She murmurs, again and again.

 

The brunette shakes her head, shutting her eyes. She weeps.

 

It feels like Lexa doesn’t want to be strong anymore.

 

It feels like she can’t do it.

 

And she is _scared_.

 

\- Clarke, _please_ … - She tries again. – Please, Clarke.

 

_\- Save her._

II

 

It all started in one night of hot summer.

 

Lexa is spent, tired, curled around her lover. Dark brown and blonde hair mixing one inside other creating an inaccurate third tone. Clarke can feel her thighs still wet and sticky by her previous orgasm, but she’s calm, right now. At least for sometime.

 

She caresses the brunette’s forehead, watching her sleep.

 

 _I love you, Heda,_ the voice inside her head echoes.

 

_I love you, Lexa._

 

And she does.

 

Oh how madly, how deeply, she loves that woman. She can feel this strange feeling stretching her bones, filling her lungs. She is aroused, she is in love, she is happy.

 

And she is so, so, peaceful.

 

There, on their bed. After hours of pure and intense and sinful lovemaking. She lays there fully spent and fully enamored – Clarke wants to tell the whole world how she found the love of her life, wants to climb the highest mountain and bring to Lexa the wildest flower if she wants it that way. She wants to be there forever, wants Lexa, wants Lexa as her lover, as her partner… As part of her family.

 

She wants the whole meaning of loving Lexa. And she dreams about it, she thinks about it.

 

Clarke’s mind is almost going nuts for do not telling her.

 

She wants to tell her.

 

She wants to.

 

\- I need to tell you something.

 

III

 

Lexa hears the known voice through the darkness, blinking her eyes open.

 

\- Lexa.

 

Clarke calls, with some urgency, some tension. Lexa stiffens.

 

\- Clarke? – The brunette answers, looking for deep ocean eyes. They hands meet under the furs, the blonde caresses her long, languid, fingers.

 

The dialogue develops. Fragile, meaningful whispers hovering through the hot weather of summer night.

 

\- I want… I want to make a family. With you.

 

A pause. Clarke can tell that Lexa is both tense and surprised with the sudden declaration by the way her feet and legs has stopped entwining with hers.

 

The blonde holds her breath.

 

\- Is that what you want, Clarke? – The question is dry, too direct, said too hoarsely. But it’s still a whisper. Still a… Lovely thing, somehow. Deep in her guts, the blonde knows.

 

\- Yes.

 

Blue lightning eyes meet deep green earth ones.

 

The time stand still.

 

And the forest shivers and melts under the heat of cold waves of deep ocean.

 

Lexa covers Clarke’s cheek with one hand – she leans on it.

 

\- So is that what I’ll give to you.

 

IV

 

The sun is rising. They are having sex (still).

 

Clarke’s back is a perfect arch; she is trembling and drowning under Lexa’s ministrations.

 

She can see the abysm of the Heda’s desire.

 

And she falls in.

 

\- Ask for the sun and I’ll give it to you, ai snogon. – The warrior murmurs at the blonde’s ear, leaving there a small bite and soothing it with a kiss right after. She moves her fingers inside her lover with dominance. – Ask for my love and I’ll… - She interrupts herself with a loud gasp, provoked by the feeling of Clarke’s fingers evoking her wetness as a oh-so-pleasurable surprise.

 

She bites her neck and leaves scratches with her free hand along Clarke’s white porcelain skin.

 

They are trembling.

 

They are falling.

 

Again and again.

 

\- And I’ll give it you as it purest form. – Lexa’s voice is low, drunk in desire.

 

\- As a child. – Clarke confesses, tears of joy running free from her eyes.

 

\- Our child. – Lexa completes with one, deep thrust. Eyes closed, forehead hidden in the space between Clarke’s neck and shoulder. Their skin are flushed and sweaty, glued on each other.

 

_Oh my god._

 

The blonde collapses, gripping hard the most mount of skin that she can find, anchoring herself on the brunette’s heated body. Legs finds buttocks, hands finds backs and shoulders, mouths finds kisses. And more kisses.

 

Her love burns like a lightning.

 

\- I love you so much, Lexa.

 

Lexa holds her still.

**Author's Note:**

> ai snogon = my love


End file.
